


Marinette's Birthday

by TiredHorse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, i have no idea how to tag this, its some good sin tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: Alya decides to prank Marinette with Chat Noir





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SandMelody](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SandMelody).



> Secret santa part 2

It was early in the evening and ChatNoir was heading home, jumping from building to building, admiring his beautiful city.

 

“Yo, Chat!” Called a voice from down below, causing him to stop his momentum and look at where the voice had come from.  When he looked down off the building he saw Alya waving at him. He smiled and jumped off the building, landing in front of her.

 

“Hey Alya, what’s up? Someone in danger?” He asked, curious to see why she called for him.

 

“Something like that.” She smiled, causing Chat to tilt his head in confusion. “Anyways, I want to pull a prank on my friend tonight for her birthday. And I would like you.” She flicked her finger against his bell. “To help.”

 

He laughed. “Alright, who’s birthday, is it?”

 

“Marinette’s.” She smirked deviously.  Adrien could have sworn Marinette’s birthday wasn’t for another week or so, it said so on the invitation he got in the mail.  Could he have gotten it wrong?

 

“Oh? I remember her, she helped me and Ladybug defeat several akumas. I didn’t know her birthday was today.”

 

“It’s not, it’s not for another week, but I convinced her to have an all-girls party, if you know what I mean.” She winked at him.

 

“Oh of course,” He winked back. “I know what you mean.” He didn’t. “What do you want me to do?”

 

Later that night, he stood behind the Dupain-Cheng’s Bakery waiting for Alya to come out and tell him what to do. He was up for pranking Marinette; he couldn’t wait to see the look on her face when she got pranked. Whatever the prank was.

 

“Oh, good you’re here.” Alya smiled, wheeling a cart with a large cake on it over to him. “Okay,” She removed the top part of the cake to reveal that it was hollowed out. “Get in.” She demanded.

 

“Um.” He looked at the cake then at her.  He shrugged and stepped into the cake. He knew from previous experiences that Alya’s pranks were the best and to question her judgement, lead to you getting pranked, so he learned very early on when he first met her, not to question her. When he got into the cake he looked at her again. “So, what am I supposed to do?”

 

“Okay, so, when I say ‘The real treat is inside the cake.’ You jump out, got it?” She asked him.

 

“Got it.” He held up a thumb up signaling that he was ready and understood the plan. He ducked into the cake as Alya put the lid back on. A few seconds later he felt the cart move and enter the building. Through the thin papier-mâché walls, he could hear loud club music and the voices of several girls cheering that the cake had finally been wheeled out.

 

“Happy Birthday, girl!” Alya shouted over the voices.

 

“Alya! You shouldn’t have!” He heard Marinette say, “Man that cake looks delicious.”

 

“Ah, ah, ah! Sit down girl.  You got to wait.” Alya smiled, “Besides the real treat is inside the cake.”

 

When he heard the cue, Chat pushed open the top of the cake. “Surprise!” He shouted, happily with laughter in his throat. Alya had busted out laughing too at the shocked expression of Marinette and the rest of the party goers.

 

“Chat?” Marinette asked, cautiously.

 

“The one and only princess.” He gave her a wink and his Chat like smile.  He then stared out into the crowd to see who was all at the party. He noticed Mylène, Rose, Juleka, and Alix were invited to this all-girls party. Empty wine bottles were scattered everywhere in the room as far as he could tell, everyone might be a little bit wasted. He began stepping out of the cake.

 

“Oh, thank god it just you.” She breathed a sigh of relief. “I thought it was a stripper.” She giggled as he turned to face her.

 

"Oh, you want me to strip?" He asked. He was a little bit uncomfortable with it, but what the birthday girl wanted, she got it. He gripped his bell and slowly pulled it down.

 

Alya and Marinette had the look of horror on their face, while the rest of the girls cheered and chanted for him to take it off. This was not Alya’s prank, she did not expect him to actual strip in front of them. Her horror turned to joy however, because she was on board to see Chat strip.

 

“Oh my god, Chat! No!” Marinette yelled, trying to get up to stop him, but he unzipped his jacket half way down his body, exposing his chest to them. His abs peaked out from behind the zipper. “Chat-hmph”  Marinette felt a hand cover her mouth and turned to look at Alya.

 

“Shh, enjoy your present Marinette.”  She gave her a wink and Marinette turned to face ChatNoir again. He had already unzipped his jacket all the way, revealing the well-toned abs and a blonde happy trail, leading to where Marinette dare not fantasize about her partner.

 

Chat began taking off the letter jacket and tossed it into the crowd. Unsure as to why he did that, but it felt appropriate that he did. The other girls screamed and scrabbled to get the jacket, which fortune smiled down on Mylène as she wore the jacket proudly, like a trophy.

 

He began to flex his arms, showing the muscles to the birthday girl, wiggling his eyebrows as he did.  He then turned around and stretched his arms up tightening his back muscles. He wanted to show off to her and he didn’t know why. He figured it was her birthday and the confidence Chat gave him was more than enough for him to do it. She would never find out that Chat was Adrien.  He gazed back over his shoulder to see her mouth open wide and her face red as a strawberry. “Like what you see Mari?”

 

“Y-yeah.” She breathed out, not paying attention, she didn’t know her partner was so well toned. She had an idea since she, herself, was also well toned in muscles but to visually see them…that was another story.

 

“Darn,” Alya sighed. “Too bad we don’t have a pole or we would make you do a dance for Mari.” Alya knew full well what she was doing.

 

“Say no more.” Chat smiled, taking his baton and extending it so it turned into a pole. The ends hitting the ceiling and the floor. He jumped up onto the pole, intertwining his legs around the pole. He released his hands from the pole and leaned back, his legs locked in place around the pole keeping him steady as he leaned back to be face to face with Marinette.

 

Marinette stared at Chat’s upside down face and blushed. Why did he have to be so flexible? Why did Alya have to suggest him using a pole? She can’t handle much more of this.  She gave a meek smile to him. “Hello, Chat.” 

 

“Hello Princess.” He smiled back at her, giving her another wink.

 

“Kiss her!” Rose shouted from the crowd. Which was followed up by the chanting of every other girl in the room. Chat Blushed and looked at Marinette.

 

“Should we, Princess? I won’t if you don’t want me too.” He reassured her. She simply nodded.

 

“I want to kiss you, Chat.” She whispered. A kiss wouldn’t hurt, right? As long as it didn’t get anywhere further than this. She felt his hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes as the two leaned forward, and softly kissed each other’s lips. Marinette felt a spark run through her body as she felt his lips on her and like a bolt of lightning, the kiss had ended.  She didn’t want it to end. And neither did he, but the show must go on.

 

He lifted himself back onto his staff, twirling and hanging upside down, using only his arms as support, while his legs were held straight out in the air. It was a spectacular show and the girls cheered him on as Marinette watched him in silence, drinking another glass of wine.  He gave her another wink as he set himself down on the floor once again in front of her. Gyrating his hips and moving his gloved hands down his body. Marinette snickered in her glass as she sipped the wine. No matter how sexy he acted, he was still a big goof in her eyes.

 

“Take off the pants!” Alix shouted at him, after she downed a whole bottle of red wine. “Take them off!” She shouted again, before the rest of the girls chanted at him to take off his pants as well.

 

Chat blushed again, but held his up to quiet down the audience of girls. “Oh god, he’s going to do it.” Marinette whispered to herself, her face turning a beat red. He smiled and trailed his hands down his body once more, before slowly moving them to the zipper. The girls watched in silence as he teasingly pulled it down.

 

“Uh oh. It’s stuck.” He lied. “Looks like I might need some help.” He looked towards Marinette. “Would the birthday girl like to do the honors?” He stepped closer to Marinette, looking down at her from where she sat. Alya and the girls cheered her on.

 

“Go for it, girl.” Alya placed her hands on Marinette’s shoulders and nudged her. Marinette blushed and she despised Chat for putting her on the spot. But two can play this game. She placed her hands on his legs and slowly moved them up his thigh. She smirked at the shocked expression on his face.

 

He didn’t expect her to actually do it.  Chat bit his lip, blushing madly as he felt her hands trail up his leg. It was slow, almost painfully slow. He shouldn’t have challenged her. He felt himself shiver with anticipation, waiting for her. Her hands trailed across his crotch, causing him to harden underneath his black leather pants.

 

She didn’t go for the zipper right away, she trailed her fingers on his crotch, dancing the lines of the bulge that was forming.  She did check him out a couple of times when he wasn’t looking when they were on patrol, but to feel what was confined in this leather prison… she felt the temperature in the room grow hotter. At least, she hoped it was the room.  Her fingers finally found the zipper, but instead of using her fingers, she had an awful idea.

 

Chat gasped, covering his mouth as he saw Marinette’s face getting closer to his crotch, he wasn’t sure what she was doing but when she felt her teeth graze his crotch, biting the zipper before slowly pulling it down.  The smug smoldering look she was giving him, raised a growl in his throat. Or he hoped it was a growl, it was closer to a…moan.

 

Marinette continued pull down the zipper, but when she tore her eyes away from his to concentrate at what she was doing, she stopped when she only saw skin and blonde curly locks. She pulled away quickly and used her hands to zip back up his pants. She looked up back at him and whispered. “You’re not wearing underwear.” She could not believe that her partner went commando on missions.

 

“Aw Why did you do that Mari?” one of the girls asked, all of whom were disappointed to not see pantsless Chat.

 

“Sorry girls, this next bit is just in private for the birthday girl.” He smirked, grabbing Marinette’s hand and leading her out of the room and upstairs, away from the living room that they were currently in. But before they could fully escape, Alya grabbed Marinette’s hand. “You better take pics, I want to see that cat boy dick.”

 

“Alya, I’m not doing that!” She said, blushing madly. Chat over heard this and simply smirked.

 

“Sorry Alya, maybe when it’s your birthday.” He gave her a wink before pulling Marinette away again and up to her room.

 

“You better cat boy! I’m holding you to it!” She shouted from down below as he closed the trap door. Marinette turned away from him, she cursed that she was actually enjoying this. She cursed that she wanted to be alone with him, and she cursed that she wanted to see her partner naked.

 

“Do you want to continue, Princess?” He asked concerned for her. “If you don’t want to, we can go back down or I can leave. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” He reassured her. She was his friend and he didn’t want to ruin that friendship with her by forcing her into something that she didn’t want to do.

 

“Thank you Chat.” She smiled, turning back to him. “But…I don’t want you to leave, just yet.” She walked up to him, placing her hands on his chest. “Not without admiring my kitty.”

 

“Y-your k-kitty?” He gulped. Mademoiselle wine must have finally kicked in for her.

 

“Mhmm. My kitty.” She whispered, leaning up to kiss his lips once more, trailing her hands down his chest slowly. Feeling every muscle and every scar he had on him before dragging her hand down onto his crotch again.

 

He kissed her back, placing his hands on her hips as he felt her fingers trace the outline of his hardening member. He broke the kiss and started kissing down from her lips, to her chin, to her jaw until he kissed her neck, playfully biting her neck as he kissed it. The soft sound of her panting filled the room along with the sound of leather unzipping. He winced when he felt her fingers slowly move down into his pants.

 

Marinette couldn’t believe she was touching it, she was touching her partner’s exposed flesh. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t fantasize about her partner once or twice. But this felt like a fantasy, another dream, so she was going to treat it like one. “Let me see it, chat.” She whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe playfully.

 

Adrien had no idea Marinette was like this. Seeing this whole other side of her, was different. He nodded and gulped once more. “Okay.” Marinette smiled and began to tug down his pants, smiling as she did until his dick was exposed.

 

“My my,” Marinette cooed, tracing from the tip, down his shaft and to the base with her fingernail. “Quiet the package you have their kitty. Is this your present to me?” She purred. Chat had tensed up, his body tightening, he never imagined his friend doing this to him. “What’s the matter kitty? Cat got your tongue?”

 

He shook his head as he felt her fingers wrap around him. He felt her breath against his neck, before he felt her lips against his skin. Leaving marks, her marks.  He could feel her claim him.

 

“Marinette! We’re home!” Shouted Her father from the foyer, closing the door behind him.

 

“Shit, you got to get out of here.” She hissed, removing her hand from his crotch. “Stay here, I’ll get your jacket and staff. And put your _pole_ away.” She said, rushing down the trapdoor. Marinette grabbed the pole and retracted it back into a baton. She took the jacket from Mylène and ran back up the stairs just as her parents entered the living room.

 

“Marinette?” Chat was fixing his pants as he watched her scurry into the room.

 

“You need to go now.”

 

“But I need to put on my jacket.”

 

“No time, go.” She began pushing him to the trapdoor that lead to her balcony.

 

“Okay, I’m going. I’m going.” He sighed walking up the ladder, but stopped when he felt her tug his tail. He turned around to face her again. He felt her lips against his one more time before she pulled away again.

 

“You better come back soon to finish what you started.” She smirked. “Promise?”

 

“I promise princess.”


End file.
